


A Little Bit of Everyone

by catalcora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, discontinued?, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalcora/pseuds/catalcora
Summary: The crew meets an odd young girl. She stays on their ship, and the days that follow are almost indescribable.(Previously titled "Whose Child is This" and under reconstruction)





	1. probably not the best idea

"LAND HOOO!" Monkey D. Luffy had apparently found an island, while sitting on the mast of the Thousand Sunny.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LUFFY WE'RE NOT DEAF." Sanji, despite being part of the Straw Hat Pirates for two years now, had yet to tolerate his loudmouth and glutton of a captain. But even he was grateful for the small dot in the horizon that grew larger as they approached this new island.

Nami looked up from her map, “Apparently this island’s called… Sciotia? That’s and odd name. Well, now seems like the perfect time to stock up on some extra stuff. Luffy, you stay and guard the ship with Franky.”

The captain groaned at the fact that he wouldn’t get to venture the island for some weird animals and see if they could defecate. “Turn that frown upside down Luffy-bro! You can help me test out some SUUUPER prototypes!” Luffy did just that while everyone else left the ship on by one.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

By sunset, the seven members who had left came back feeling content with their small findings. Usopp found three brightly colored beetles. Robin and Nami went shopping. Brook met some fellow musicians, who he shared their love of music with after they ran away from him at first sight (he’s a living skeleton). Chopper purchased some basic medicinal herbs and bandages. Sanji made sure he bought enough food to fill the galley’s fridge to the brim. Zoro got lost while trying get some booze, slept in the middle of the island’s forest, and found a pub while trying the find the Sunny.

They were ready to haul up the ship’s anchor when they heard commotion on the pier below.

“Get a move on. What, did you think I was gonna cry or something just cuz you’re leaving?”

“Shut it, you piece of shit, ‘n give me a hug already.”

A couple of teens, a boy and a girl carrying a very large pastel green backpack, yelled despite being inches away from one another.

“No way, what are you five!?”

“Fine. I'll take my leave then.”

“H- hey, you can’t leave like that! Just give me the damn hug.” They hugged and the girl punched him hard enough to fall into the small boat that then broke into pieces.

“AW WHAT THE HELL D’YOU DO TO MY BOAT! HOW AM I GONNA LEAVE NOW?!” As their argument grew louder, the crew couldn’t help but eavesdrop from the ship’s railing.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT. WHERE WERE YOU GOING ON THAT ANYWAY IT WAS WEAKER THAN DRIFTWOOD!?”

“IT WOULD’VE BEEN FINE IF YOUR FAT ASS DIDN’T’ BREAK IT.”

“WHY, YOU-”

“UH, HEY- YOU GUYS UP THERE. LET ME USE YOUR SHIP.”

There was a prolonged silence, until Luffy laughed, “Sure! Are you bad person or a marine?” “No.” “OK then.”

The girl took a few steps before turning her head and simpering at her confused companion. “See? I told you I’d get there.” “… Just go already,” the young man pouted. The two had moved closer to the ship now and their appearances were more visible. Light brown hair that fell to his shoulders in waves framed a pointed, yet full face; under plain looking pant and shirt covered his cream and thin skin. Stubby eyelashes failed to hide sullen juniper eyes, and with the frown he was sporting he almost resembled a toddler ten years younger than his estimated age. “Hey,” The boy looked down as his partner placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” “Hm...?” “Hey.” “What.” “…Hikaru.” “I’m listening.” “…Hold on, I need to say something cool.” “Can you please leave-” “’Kay, I got it!” The girl cleared her throat to ready him for the miraculous words of wisdom that would flow out of her oral cavity like honey:

_“This isn’t goodbye. If anything, we’ll meet again, when you decide to leave this tiny island._

_You’ll sail this Grand Line, look up at the clouds and think ‘What’s she up to these days’,_

_And a few days later I’ll show up, with 683 men at my side._

_Then I’ll come up to your measly band of 9.5 losers_

_And I’ll laugh. Because I actually did something with myself way before your lazy ass decided to.”_

Prolonged silence.

“I never want to see you again.”

The girl guffawed. “Ha! It’s not good to lie to yourself. See you in the long run. Don’t waste my time and contact me when you’re in trouble. I guess I’ll still miss you though.”

“Repeat that last-?...Nah, I won’t act dumb. So will I.” And with that he hesitantly made his way to the village that lay on the shoreline. 

Only then had the teenage girl realized that the moon was now the only thing that illuminated the sea port, along with some gas lamps that lined the town’s streets. “Wow. That was a waste of time—a pleasant waste of time, but still a waste.”

Now on board the Sunny, she finally gave the Straw Hat Pirates the information they had been waiting for. 

“Oh. I almost forgot about you guys. Thanks for waiting though. Wait a sec- well- holy crap, the Straw Hats! Cool. Thought I’m sure you’ll still give a ride?” Her voice was much calmer now, almost breathy and soothing, but damn, did this mystery girl curse like a drunken sailor. 

The eight most reasonable members of the crew were astonished by now. This young girl, and random stranger whom they actually waited on for nearly half an hour, approached seemingly unimpressed with their hell of a crew: 

‘Who is this child?’

The one least reasonable member of the crew wrapped a rubber arm around the guest’s neck: ‘How is this child not choking under the Captain’s unruly grip?’

“Shishishi! Welcome aboard, but what’s your name?”

‘We don’t even know the girl’s name. We don’t know that guy she was talking to. We don’t know what she has in that enormous bag.’

“I forgot that too, huh? It’s Lorelei Rayne.”

‘Rain? Like that rainstorm we had to sail through last week? A bad omen? And how is she carrying that enormous bag on her own?’

“Loripple Ray? Weird name.”

“The fuck? Did you fall on your head as a kid for you to fuck that up that bad? Oh- sorry that that came out pretty rash.” She was _blushing_.

The eight most reasonable members of the crew had nothing to say after that. They couldn’t even think straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, just a pretty important a/n

Sorry, I don't think I can continue this au, if you can even call it that. I made the silly mistake of posting the first chapter RIGHT AFTER I finished it. So I'm gonna leave this one chapter here and put off this story for now because, believe me, I have no idea where I'm going with this; it's too all over the place and pretty bad imo(and the fact that I don't have a beta really isn't helping). 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I hate how I wrote this (and wish I never did) but I can bring myself to get rid of it completely. I feel like I can warp this into something better. So wait a bit, I guess.


End file.
